Empty Promises
by xBeautifullyInsanex
Summary: She wanted to believe him but she knew better and knew that he couldn't make that promise come true. Joker x Beast. Pre-Circus Arc.


Hey guys!

So, just a short Joker x Beast oneshot I started a while back. It might not make much sense, but hopefully it will make _some._ Pretty much just to practice my writing skills.

It's weird that I chose this pairing though since I don't _really_ ship it. I mean, I do, but at the same time I don't. It's a little complicated.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Snow silently fell down from the dark clouded skies on to the cobblestone streets of London, England late that December night in 1879. Most people were tucked away safely into their homes if not inside their carriages with their jackets and bonnets securely in place in order to keep warm. The snow began to pile up in small layers among the cracks between bricks and cobblestone, along the window panes and glass covers of the street lanterns.

"Ain't it great, Beth? Jus' watchin' them gurls over there must make y'jealous."

A small hand was pressed against the fogging glass of the restaurant. Dark amber eyes starred back at ebony curls and a sickly thin porcelain face. The reflection wore a thin ragged dress in a dull red color and was shivering almost violently. Her legs – or rather _leg_ seeing as she only had one – was left bare and was just as thin, if not thinner, than the rest of her frame and was a seemingly blue color.

Next to her on her right was a boy with rusty orange hair, with bangs swept to the side just slightly to reveal strangely captivating violet eyes, and a pale face with a light dusting of freckles over his nose and rosy cheeks. He wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt over a shorter white one with pants that were a slightly darker brown. Unlike her, he wore shoes to protect his feet although they were so worn out that it wasn't much better.

His left arm was wrapped securely around her waist – her right arm around his shoulders – tight and comforting but not restricting, to help her retain her balance. She both loathed and loved that arm. Though it was small and scrawny, with little trance of any muscle at all, it was stronger than she had initially thought. She was grateful that he was able to help her stand and move, though it was always slow a cautious and could never go far, yet she hated that she had to depend on _him _of all people.

He was such a joke, she often thought. Always teasing and poking light fun at the others to try and brighten their moods. It rarely worked and even when it did, it never lasted. Yet, she admired him for trying…

Beth's ruby eyes looked beyond her reflection to the ladies dressed in elegant ball gowns and men in nicely tailored waistcoats and jackets. They were all filled with joy, she assumed, as their faces were lit up with smiles that were probably emitting laughter, something that was rare in their lives.

She gulped, pale lips meeting in a tight straight line as her gaze met with various foods set among the tables, some in bright greens, reds, yellows and oranges that made the mouth of the young body standing outside want to water. It made her stomach growl and her face to turn a slightly darker shade of pink in embarrassment as the slightly older boy beside her chuckled quietly.

"Rich snobs," she scowled, ripping her gaze away from the window, but kept a proud look on her face as she tried to keep her dignity – her head held proud and eyes closed. "They got too much food if y'ask me. S'all gunna rot an' they'll jus' toss it out on to th'street, they will!"

The boy next to her turned his head to look at her and smile. Her dark eyes opened but quickly fell to the limp hanging sleeve hanging off the boy's right side where an arm _should_ have been. The thought made Beth's stomach twist and turn and her shoulders to drop.

"More fer us then," he grinned, but Beth didn't return the favour.

"I'm sick of eatin' other people's trash! I wanna eat like th'rest of them! It ain't like we've done anythin' wrong. Why do we 'afta be th'ones treated differently!"

For once, the boy was at a loss of what to say. His lavender eyes that were usually bright and filled with joy were dull and unsure as he stared at Beth. This was the first time he had seen her lash out in such a way. His mouth moved wordlessly for a moment before he sighed quietly and looked down. "Thing's will turn 'round. Y'jus' gotta wait."

"When are they gunna turn 'round, Daniel! We've been livin' in th'gutter fer years! Y'can't keep hopin' th'way y'do! Th'East End don't turn 'round fer no one, not even us!" Beth cried out in frustration. "If we don't freeze t'death, we'll starve jus' like 'aliey did!"

Daniel's gaze fell to the snow covered ground. Hailey had been the youngest and smallest of their group of forgotten children. Though seemingly shy, often hiding behind Beth or Daniel around others she didn't recognize, she was rather outspoken and cheerful, just like he was. She had dark brown, messy hair and bright green eyes, and almost always carried a Funtom stuffed bear with her. She had passed away just before the first snowfall of the year from an illness, just a few months back.

He knew of the dangers they faced every passing minute of everyday, but he tended to look beyond that. They had to wish for something more, something better then what they had. If they didn't then he wouldn't know how he'd get by. Going day to day thinking that there was nothing better than what they had? Without that small sliver of hope, he was certain he would've died long ago.

"We'll be fine, Beth," he assured, "s'jus' another winter fer us."

"But 'aliey…"

"Don't think 'bout it," he muttered calmly, comforting her as best he could, "I promise ya, I'll take care of us all. We _will_ survive an' we _will_ 'ave a better life."

Beth stared at the boy, unable to figure out how to react. She wanted to believe his words, but it was an empty promise. He had said it with such firmness and assurance that she wanted to believe him – badly – but she knew better and knew that he couldn't make that promise come true. They were rats thrown into the gutter by a society who didn't and would _never_ want them. They were too different, too _weak_ with their missing limbs. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ fix things. Her small fingers played with his collar absentmindedly, chewing on the bottom of her lip silently.

"You won't…"

"I will. Y'just gotta 'ave a lil' faith in me."

Little did Beth know; Daniel would prove to be right. He would turn their life around – for better or worse would be debateable. She would become Beast, a strong woman decked in leather and fishnets. They would trade their life on the streets for a life under a striped circus tent, and with that would come a new kind of hell.

A hell under the control of a Baron named Kelvin.

Their father.

* * *

Owari


End file.
